


Clone Wars

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Clone Wars

Always said no to young,  
Never wanted to train,  
Never asked for your one.

Your Master says you ought,  
You have so much to gain  
To train while war is fought.

A young girl they do send.  
Not Obi-Wan’s but your.  
To her training do tend.

She is too young, too brash,  
Like you that came before  
In actions she is rash.

Listening is what she’ll learn,  
Ahsoka you will teach.  
Respect you only earn.

Maybe it’s not so bad,  
Another milestone to reach  
If padawan you had.


End file.
